Whacked out Wonderland
by ViridianGlory
Summary: Clara Potter had never believed her life would turn out this way; magic, death and fighting for her life, now that she could believe. But giant alien robots crashing down into her whacked out world of Wonderland. Let's just say she never saw that coming. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers nor Harry Potter.**

**Not entirely sure where I'm going with this and due to my not so decent writing skills, there may be a few errors within this story.**

**This is a brief summary, basically setting up the story as a whole. Clara Potter; Fem Harry! There may be a romance for her but I'm not sure as to who just yet.**

* * *

**Summary**

If someone had told Clara Potter that she would be living the life she was living right now; she would have never believed it. For one, it was so… muggle. She very rarely used her magic anymore, other than the odd occasion where someone from her 'old life' would catch a lead and track her down. Something Clara loathed.

Didn't they understand that she wanted nothing to do with that damned world? It could drop down to hell and the people could sink with it.

Harsh? Maybe; but there was only so much pain and disappointment a person could take before they decided enough was enough. And with that set in Clara's mind, she began plotting to escape as the Wizarding world slowly began putting back together its fractured pieces. Making sure she had her fortune and the odd few prized pieces, she fled Britain and left her old life behind her.

It wasn't easy; especially trying to live life as a muggle, in America of all places, but she'd pulled through, doing what she did best. Survive.

She bought a small apartment and acquired a job as a waitress while she attempted to get her muggle education. And it was through this time that Clara couldn't help think of her muggleborn bookworm friend. Was Hermione doing the same? Rebuilding her muggle life so she could further her studies? But then Clara would remember how that young girl had long since died, only to be replaced by an ambitious young woman who just couldn't help but think she was the only being who knew what needed to be known. If she wasn't a Dumbledore in the making then Clara didn't know who was. Hermione had long ago revealed her plans of climbing the ranks of the new Ministry and being friend of the god damn golden girl was the ticket.

Ron had unfortunately shown his true colours much earlier, back when she was in her fourth year, but even keeping him at arm's length did nothing but further his own ego and reputation. Clara would never forget the shame of seeing his face plastered across the Daily Prophet and him claiming how he'd not only taken Clara's virginity but they'd been 'sleeping' with one another for years. Molly Weasley sure had something to say about that and suddenly Clara was some common tart who Ron needed to marry.

The fickle world bought the lies and what had been once revered whispers of the Girl-Who-Lived, turned into nasty spiteful hisses about the latest man Clara had slept with. It hurt to know that no matter what she said or did, she would never truly have an ally to back her. They loved her, then they hated her; there was just no in between.

In truth; Clara had only slept with one boy and, for her, once had been enough. Said boy had been killed during the battle of Hogwarts and Clara honestly didn't think anyone had known. He had been a Ravenclaw two years older than her and the only thing she could truly remember about him was his name. Davis Richards. A muggleborn who had stumbled across a crying girl and in need of 'comfort.' Clara honestly cherished that moment; it didn't matter how awkward and painful it had been. It had been a normal teenage action that had no secretive motives, just two teenagers taking comfort in each other.

And ever since, Clara hadn't dated nor slept with another man.

A year after settling in the States, Clara came across something that had immediately captured her interest. Art. Thankfully, she was quite talented but due to the lack of money, Clara began struggling with the life she was trying to lead. Like hell would she go back to the world of magic so she took another route. One that lead her to a life of stealing, lying and cheating. Something her younger self would have never believed.

And so Clara's life began as a con woman, and so what if she actually enjoyed it. Hadn't she suffered enough to do what she wanted in life? But then in the usual "Welcome to Clara's fucked up world of Wonderland" shit hit the fan in the images of several giant alien robots.

But how did that happen exactly?

It began with a startled Clara Potter in nothing but her underwear and a wide-eyed William Lennox.

* * *

**Not into writing as a whole but this idea just wouldn't leave me! The first chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or put this story on alerts. Especially when it's pretty rough and I'm sure there's a ton of mistakes I'm missing but I love that some of you like the idea!**

* * *

It was frustratingly obvious that there was something seriously wrong with her, Clara thought, green eyes gazing around the room tiredly. Why on earth she had even agreed to work with the techno idiot in the first place completely baffled the dark haired woman. Hadn't she once said that it would take the end of the world and an imperius curse to get her to work with the sleazy genius?

Clara slumped down onto the lavish plump bed, a soft groan escaping her mouth. Mark had completely conned her into giving away more than a few of her aliases and now not only was Interpol on her tail, so was the damn FBI. She knew not to trust him! But what did she go and do? Okay, maybe she hadn't completely trusted him, hence the reason for hiding out at her back up house. But for him to con her of all people? He was the hacker, the guy behind the camera. He wasn't the one risking his ass getting to the actual piece they were stealing. Apparently the bounty on her head was just too much to pass up.

Clara, blew the hair away from her face, her lips pursing as she remembered being so completely shocked at being swarmed by a bunch of suits with guns, she'd not only apparated without a wand but she'd done it in front of a couple or so damn witnesses. She was feeling like a child again, apparating to the roof unknowingly when trying to escape the torment of her cousin.

Clara's head tilted to the side, her eyelids flickering with anger. She was going to get that little rat and make sure no one would work with him again. She pushed herself up from the bed and made her way over to the unopened laptop. She needed to make sure there was no money missing from the account she was going to use for this job; she wouldn't put it passed the little cockroach to try and steal everything he could while selling her out to the suits. She clenched her jaw, green eyes flashing hotly as she booted up the device, a soft humming noise surrounding the quiet room.

Satisfied that the laptop was starting, she stood and began quickly depositing the clothes she was wearing onto the floor. She needed to pack up and get gone, as soon as possible in her opinion. Adjusting the lacy green bra she was wearing, she tripped over to the window, her feet kicking off the leather boots she was going to regret leaving behind.

Clara peered out from behind the closed curtains, trying to remember which 'safe house' this was. Being who she was and what she did, she knew to have several located around the world, though she tried to avoid Europe for obvious reasons. The garden out back held a small pond, one without life seeing as she hardly spent her time here. But the statue proudly displaying a rising dolphin told her she was still somewhere in America. Shaking her head to dislodge her wandering thoughts, she shrugged down her dark jeans and rushed over to the closet.

She was tugging down any old clothing and throwing them over onto her bed when an odd pinging noise startled her.

"What now?" Clara questioned aloud, dropping the faded cola t-shirt onto the bed, along with a pair of ripped jeans. Without caring to the fact that she was only in her underwear, black hair still raked back, she glanced down at the whirring screen. A few boxes and tabs were open and she barely had time to see Mark's 'code name' flash by before someone's face popped up onto the screen.

"Ugh" Was all the male managed to drag out as he stared at the screen.

"What the-"

_**Lennox POV**_

Honestly, Will had no idea why he was called back here. It wasn't like he had anyone to call or video chat with, hell, everyone he generally kept in touch with was stationed here with him.

"Yo, Will!" He barely heard Epps as his body shot back out into the blistering heat. "Be back in a sec, my Mama needs to know I ain't lyin'!"

Will frowned wondering what the hell his friend was talking about before he simply rolled his eyes. He had no idea what Epps and his mother were arguing about this time but it sure was damn entertaining to watch the two loud mouthed mother son duo go at it. He just hated it when they both turned to him for back up and suddenly he was the one they were aiming all their ire at.

"Epps Mama wantin' to string him up again?" A tech ambled by, a small smirk on his lips.

"When doesn't she?" Will simply answered, both letting out a few chuckles.

A loud sigh left the Captain's mouth as he turned to face the computer, wondering if he could run and hide before Epps came back. It was better than being cussed at from a woman who swore worse than sailor. The screen flickered once, then twice and Will officially began to panic.

"Oh crap" He quickly bent over and began tapping the screen. Hoping to God that it was a simply malfunction. Like hell, he was going to video chat with the scariest woman on the planet.

He was about to yell for somebody to get him Epps when the screen lit up with most shocking image in his life. Well, maybe not the most, but it was definietly up in the top ten.

"Ugh" Was all Will managed to mutter as his eyes roamed over the figure in view. The image wasn't HD great but even the slight pixilation couldn't take away the beauty on the screen. Her pale ivory skin unblemished and smooth. Dark raven coloured hair was thrown over her shoulders, though the wild curls were displayed messily around her head. Will swallowed thickly as her shocked expression pinched; sharp cheek bones defining a beautiful face. Her alarming green eyes matched the lingerie she was wearing. The swell of her breasts gaining his attention until they grazed the slope of her long neck.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed and it was then that Will shook himself out of any lustful thoughts he was housing as he blinked at the screen before him.

"Ugh, hi?" Will more or less question, his eyes remaining locked on the beauty's face. You're not a lecher Will, get it together. Even if she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Though in fairness, he hadn't exactly seen a woman this close to naked in quite some time.

"Hi? Who the hell… what?" She was frowning, her brows pinching as she sat down and Will had to glance a way, his heart stuttering as her breasts bounced with the forceful movement.

"Urgh" Why the hell couldn't he think of something to say? He had words and he had a perfectly functioning tongue. Will! Use them! "Are, you- Are you supposed to be, ah, meeting someone?" Maybe she was one of the wives and now Will was beginning to feel embarrassed about ogling one of his own men's wife, or girlfriend… whatever.

"Meeting someone-?" She paused, her eyes darting across her screen and then she closed them in silent mortification. "I'm, you. You can totally see me can't you?"

Will paused and thought back to the sudden view he'd come across, obviously he hadn't been the only one caught by surprise. "Ah, yeah."

The raven beauty paused, exhaling before she nodded to herself. "Okay."

Will blinked in shock, not expecting a woman to be okay with allowing herself be seen half naked on a web cam. But as he peered closer, he could tell that if it was possible, steam would be coming out her ears. So she knew who's set this up?

"So, you're a soldier." She simply stated, her green eyes warming Will from the core. But damn, they were really green, Will thought.

"I'm a solider." Will nodded, his mouth parting but the signal shook and severed for a second alarming Will.

"Ah wait, what's your name?!"

The woman tilted her head and as her lips parted, the screen locked and paused on the jittering image. "Damn!" Will muttered as he glanced at his own smaller image, which seemed to be nothing but static.

A loud sigh of disappointment left the Captain's mouth as he gazed at the screen. She really was beautiful, he thought and he was slightly impressed that she hadn't been in too much shock over the surprise as he had been. Mind you, it wasn't like she'd caught sight of a beautiful vision on a dull sweaty day. But at least now he'd have something on the forefront of his mind for the rest of the night.

_**Clara's POV**_

The rather handsome man disappeared revealing a block of static so waiting only a further ten seconds to see if anything else would happen, Clara slammed the laptop's lid shut and yelled.

"Ah" She jumped up and gripped at her dark hair, nails scraping along her scalp. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She fell forwards and buried her face into the golden comforter.

"AH!" She was beyond mortified, embarrassment forcing the blood to flush her skin. She wasn't just going to ruin Mark, she was going to kill the bloody bastard! She barely held the urge to groan and kick her legs around like some infant child as she thought about the man that had gotten a good eye view of what she generally kept covered up.

"Oh god." She rolled over and blinked up at the ceiling. "Who the hell was that guy anyway?" She wondered aloud.

* * *

The next morning, Clara could be seen rushing out from her house. Black hair tied up and a leather back pack perched on her back. She barely made it out of her drive as she knocked into a rusting yellow car.

"Oof." Was forced from her mouth as she scattered back onto her side. Thankfully it was only a little tap but that did nothing to ease the new car owner Sam Witwicky. And while he was stumbling out, apologies spilling out of his mouth, Clara was eyeing the car warily.

Coming in to contact with the car hadn't been like well…. Getting bumped by a car. It had felt strangely…. Strange?

As the teenager helped Clara up, his hands wiping away the imaginary dirt on her person, she tilted her head to the side, eyeing the busted vehicle.

"Is that your car?" She immediately questioned and the boy's jaw snapped shut.

He stuttered and nodded his head, "Yeah! New though. Well not new 'new'. Dad's a total cheapskate but it's new for me but old for someone else." He trailed off, his voice lowering.

"Ah." She muttered and eyed the yellow car oddly, her green eyes running over the faded paint. The last time she remembered feeling such a sensation from a car had been in her second year and now she was beginning to freak out. She wasn't sure if the Weasley Senior had given up tinkering with muggle objects but if he hadn't….. Could they be posing as muggle's now to spy on her? Her eyes darted toward the boy suspiciously and began slowly backing towards her house.

"No worries" She smiled, her white teeth glinting and she barely saw the boy gulp before she rushed back into her home.

Clara didn't dare look out the window until she heard the engine start up again and when she did, she sighed.

She knew she was screwed because that car, or whatever it was, definitely had magic.

_**Bumblebee's POV**_

The woman had come out of nowhere! Just bam, well not entirely just bam but bam nonetheless and in the brief moment they came into contact, Bumblebee had to hold himself back from transforming and… 'freaking out' as the humans say.

The woman had a spark!

As soon as Bumblebee had come to earth and began researching, he quickly came to realise that instead of sparks, human's had their hearts and brains to function. They had no need for sparks so why did… why did the rushing lady have one?! She had a spark!

He shivered internally as the woman dashed away, her levels of anxiety sky rocketing as she fled… from him or from Sam? Bumblebee personally thought it was Sam, because the Autobot was pretty sure he'd react the same way if Sam began wiping him down and rattling off a million words per second.

Sam 'started' the yellow vehicle again and Bumblebee had to refrain from stopping. He really wanted to stay here and watch the odd Spark lady but it seemed his duties would have to be put first today. He could always pop back later anyway, he thought as he drove away from the Spark lady's house.


End file.
